PBA 018
10:26:07 PM Kestrel: We'll just keep it open so that others can join in if they like. 10:26:52 PM Kestrel: *ponders* 10:27:12 PM Kestrel: Shall we just say after the last session ended Tarak dragged Wynn into the Dang--er, Training Room to practice? 10:27:22 PM Wynn: ((sounds good)) 10:28:51 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Now, how do you wanna do this? Practice weapons, I'm assuming. Padding or educational bruising? 10:29:21 PM Wynn: Doesn't bother me. We generally sparred with barely blunted weapons. 10:29:58 PM Kali: Tarak: Glutton for punishment, are ya? 10:30:30 PM Wynn: It's a normal part of training, isn't it? 10:31:00 PM Kali: Tarak: Getting bruised is, sure. 10:31:08 PM Kali: Tarak: Bruising kids on purpose, no. 10:31:11 PM Wynn: How do you know your limits unless you test them? 10:32:10 PM Kali: Tarak: Limits on handling pain? You won't find 'em in practice no matter how many bruises you get. 10:33:00 PM Wynn: No, not bruises. 10:33:19 PM Nation: The Practice Room is a large, rectangular space, done in the style of the training rooms in Solitaire -- padding on the floors and the lower part of the walls, and gentle, neutral lighting. There are sparring circles, alleyways for ranged weapon practice, complete with targets, and element-resistant booths for magical practice. 10:33:45 PM Kali: Tarak: Well what's that mean? 10:33:56 PM Nation: Nation can generate semi-real figments for practice against, as well, similar to his avatar. 10:34:10 PM Wynn: Wynn looks confused. "You went through training, didn't you?" 10:34:35 PM Wynn: Father Markus wanted me to experience everything I might have to experience in a real battle. 10:34:54 PM Kali: Tarak: ... training's nothin' like a real battle. 10:35:05 PM Kali: Tarak: Nothing. 10:35:59 PM Wynn: ..... 10:37:17 PM Wynn: Besides the fact that I knew he wouldn't let me die, I'd say it came close. 10:37:35 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) enters the room, palming through a silver overlaid ironbound book about a foot tall thoughtfully, looks at Wynn and Tarak and gives an uneasy smile. "....Hi." 10:37:40 PM Nation: There are racks of practice weapons, blunted like kendo sticks, and some generic real weapons for use against the avatars. 10:37:56 PM Wynn: Hi. 10:38:18 PM Kali: Tarak shakes his head. "Nothing prepares you for that. Pure, unadulterated..." 10:38:41 PM Kali: He eyes Lira. "... hello." 10:38:45 PM Wynn: Well that's what you're here to do, isn't it? Prepare me? 10:39:10 PM Kali: Tarak: Not for war. 10:39:20 PM Kali: Tarak: You usually fight in armor, right? 10:39:24 PM Wynn: Yes. 10:39:43 PM Wynn: Do you like it? Nation gave it to me this morning. 10:39:46 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles 10:39:48 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) blinks, balked by temporary indecision, but eventually goes towards the targets for archery. 10:40:14 PM Kali: Tarak: Looks pretty shiny. Don't know if that means effective or not. 10:40:40 PM Kali: Tarak checks some of the closets that line the room. "Here's some padding. Hopefully they got it in more'n'one size, or one of us is gonna be mighty uncomfortable." 10:41:23 PM Kali: (( http://img.gawkerassets.com/img/19dglrpg03ftpjpg/ku-xlarge.jpg Awwwww yeah.)) 10:41:24 PM Nation: There are many sizes available, and all adjustable. 10:41:51 PM Wynn: Wynn nods and changes out of her nice shiny armor into the padding. 10:42:14 PM | Edited 10:43:27 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) draws her bowstring back, and starts practicing shooting at the target! Whiff! 10:42:16 PM Kali: Tarak helps once his own padding is on. 10:42:59 PM Nation: There are many archery targets available. A bullsey, a humanoid figure, etc. The image glows where the arrow hits it. 10:43:03 PM Kali: Tarak: Now, let's see, you favor the mace, as I recall. Let's see here. 10:43:25 PM Kali: He picks over the practice weapons and tosses Wynn the appropriate macelike object. 10:43:32 PM Wynn: Wynn catches it! 10:44:34 PM Kali: Tarak: Now. What exactly are you hopin' on learnin'? 10:44:45 PM | Edited 10:44:48 PM Wynn: Whatever you think you can teach me. 10:44:55 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) fires at each of the inanimate practice targets, for practice! 10:45:15 PM Kali: He examines the rack of weapons again. "Well, best thing'd be advice, but I doubt you'll take it." 10:45:29 PM Wynn: Why is that? 10:45:47 PM Kali: He grabs one of the two-handed practice swords and hefts it experimentally. "'cause I'd tell you to quit." 10:45:59 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles. "You'd be right, then." 10:46:19 PM Kali: Tarak: Allys always says I'm not as dumb as I look. 10:47:38 PM Kali: He puts the practice sword down and tries a different one, frowning. "Problem is, their training teaches you mostly on how to kill the livin' shit outta somebody, and in reality-land, well. That kinda thing ain't always the *best* option." 10:48:02 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. "I've started learning that." 10:48:12 PM Wynn: Can I use a shield? 10:48:28 PM Kali: Tarak: Right. They do a horse-shit job o' trainin' on that. Or they did for us. 10:48:33 PM Kali: Tarak: Sure. 10:48:49 PM Wynn: Wynn looks for one and puts it on her arm! 10:49:20 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) retrieves her arrows and then goes back to more shooting, trying various distances! 10:49:28 PM Wynn: ....was Allys going to be a paladin too? 10:49:37 PM Kali: Tarak snorts. "*Going* to be?" 10:49:43 PM Wynn: Trying to be? 10:50:27 PM | Removed 10:50:35 PM Wynn: This message has been removed. 10:50:27 PM Kali: Tarak: *Trying*? She was a helluva lot better at it than me. 10:50:52 PM Wynn: She was, but she quit. 10:50:55 PM Kali: He stretches a little bit, and then heads out onto one of the practice circles. 10:51:13 PM Kali: Tarak: You think she *quit*? No. No-ooooo. 10:51:18 PM Wynn: Wynn follows. 10:51:32 PM Kali: Tarak: She pretty much told the good saint he could go fuck himself, is what she did. 10:51:46 PM Wynn: Why? 10:51:56 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) eyes Tarak for a moment, but returns to practicing her archery! 10:52:31 PM Kali: Tarak: Because he's a dick, and she got sick of havin' his hand so far up her ass you could see his fingernails in her eyelids. 10:52:53 PM Wynn: .....descriptive. 10:53:45 PM Kali: Tarak: She saw what it was doing to us and what we were doing to everybody else. 10:54:12 PM Wynn: But you stayed. 10:54:34 PM Kali: Tarak: I said I would, didn't I? Attack. 10:54:48 PM Wynn: Wynn swings her mace overhead. 10:57:29 PM Kali: He parries, lazily swatting it aside. "Come on, ain't made of glass, kid." 10:58:06 PM Wynn: Wynn swings the mace back around horizontally. 10:59:10 PM Kali: This time he has to work at it a bit more. "Better. Keep your arm up. Yeah, Allys was always the smart one." 10:59:48 PM Wynn: Wynn tries to feint for a head blow but brings the mace down to his side instead. 11:01:08 PM Kali: This time she gets pretty close to hitting him, before he moves slightly at the last moment, and takes a swing at her himself, slow enough to deflect easily. 11:01:50 PM Wynn: Wynn blocks it with her shield, then tries to take advantage with a counter. 11:01:57 PM Wynn: So what's your story then? 11:02:34 PM Nilani: Nilani walks in, looks around, and heads towards the archery area. 11:03:20 PM | Edited 11:03:29 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) makes sure there's room for Nilani. 11:03:28 PM Nilani: ^_^ 11:03:55 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) fires a shot that goes wide. 11:03:56 PM Kali: Tarak takes the hit, and pretty much *rams* his sword into her shield, much harder than it looks should be possible. "What do you mean, story?" 11:04:34 PM Wynn: What'd you have to do that made you want to soak in booze? 11:04:50 PM Wynn: Wynn swings with the mace then goes for an immediate shield bash. 11:05:05 PM Wynn: What made you want to come here so bad? 11:05:57 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) fires another shot that goes wide, but not as badly. 11:06:17 PM Nilani: Nilani rechecks her crossbow 11:06:28 PM Kali: Tarak: What'd I *have* to do, or what'd I *really* do? 11:06:42 PM Kali: He skips back from the shield bash, proving much, much faster than he looks. 11:07:12 PM Kali: Then he tries a slash-jab combo in Wynn's general direction. 11:09:12 PM Wynn: Wynn attempts to block with her shield. 11:09:42 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks at Nilani. "Is your crossbow alright?" 11:10:04 PM | Edited 11:10:10 PM Nilani: It seems ok, I'm just making sure... 11:10:42 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) smiles and nods, focusing on her next shot and firing it fairly close to the bullseye. 11:11:21 PM Kali: Tarak is deflected, and comes around for another swing. 11:12:14 PM Wynn: Wynn attempts to angle her shield slightly to cause a glancing rather than direct hit. 11:13:13 PM Kali: It works, but he recovers pretty quickly, holding his sword out in front of him. "Better." 11:13:28 PM Kali: Tarak: How many people have you killed? 11:13:35 PM | Edited 11:15:25 PM Wynn: None since taking my oath. 11:14:02 PM Wynn: I got some hits in on the vampire a few days ago... then the wolf yesterday. 11:14:41 PM Nilani: Nilani carefully takes aim and fires a shot at her own target, then reloads, aims, and fires again. She continues until her bolt box is empty. (10 bolts) 11:15:38 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) fires another shot before retrieving her arrows, her eyes glancing towards Wynn and Tarak multiple times. 11:16:14 PM Nation: By the way, any expended ammunition is returned via unseen servants. Since the targets are actually 'soft', the bolts and arrows suffer no damage other than the wear and tear of the firing. 11:17:43 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks at the returned arrows, faltering midstep and then returning to her previous spot silently, putting her arrows back in her quiver and then flipping open her book and palming to a particular spell. 11:17:55 PM Kali: Tarak: Before that? 11:18:18 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. "....one." 11:18:20 PM Kali: He takes another swing at her, hard. 11:18:27 PM Wynn: Wynn is caught off guard! 11:18:50 PM Kali: Tarak probably hits pretty damn hard, but at least she's wearing padding, so there's that. 11:19:59 PM Wynn: Wynn staggers a little but gets right back into her stance. 11:21:41 PM Kali: Tarak: It doesn't ever get better. 11:22:20 PM Wynn: At least I can make sure they deserve it next time. 11:22:26 PM Wynn: Wynn swings quickly. 11:23:16 PM Kali: Tarak parries the mace and shoves Wynn back with it, hard. " That doesn't make it better either. Nothing will ever make it better. Ever." 11:24:46 PM Wynn: Wynn keeps her feet and takes up a defensive stance to watch how Tarak stands. 11:25:09 PM Wynn: It's for the greater good, isn't it? Killing those who deserve it? 11:25:10 PM Kali: He's deceptively light on his feet for such a large person. 11:25:48 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) frowns at Wynn's words, loosing an arrow almost absentmindedly, missing her mark. 11:26:09 PM Nilani: Nilani practices firing from the hip. She meets with... moderate success. Most of the bolts hit the target. She continues practicing until they are all reasonably near to the center. 11:27:16 PM Kali: Tarak: *Is* it? And do they deserve it, really? How are you ever gonna know? And how are you ever gonna know you didn't just snuff out a life two minutes before repentance? And you can't just take it back either. "Oh, sorry I brutally cut you in half, didn't *mean* anything by it." 11:27:53 PM Kali: Tarak: Besides, who *doesn't* deserve it. 11:28:07 PM Wynn: Wynn sort of snarls and goes for a hard attack. 11:28:13 PM | Edited 11:29:53 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) frowns at Tarak's words too, concentrating as she fires an arrow into the bullseye! 11:29:24 PM Kali: He fends her off almost lazily, like it's hardly an effort. "They *all* deserve it, don't they?" 11:30:33 PM Wynn: Not everyone! There are innocents out there. Those are the ones who need our protection. 11:36:44 PM Kali: Tarak: Bull. Nobody's innocent. That Academy girl's murdered people. The skinny elfy kid's prob'ly a thief, unless I miss my guess. 11:38:20 PM Wynn: And what of people in villages all over every plane? Are they not innocent? 11:39:22 PM Kali: Tarak: Nobody's *innocent*, kid. You think the squirt with the bow hasn't broken some laws here'n'there? 11:39:48 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) remains straightfaced as she continues to practice archery. 11:40:47 PM Nilani: Nilani does not seem to respond to Tarak's statement. 11:40:51 PM Wynn: What of my family? They were innocent. 11:41:03 PM Kali: Tarak: And what happened to them? What *exactly* did that get 'em? 11:41:05 PM Wynn: Wynn swings again. 11:41:33 PM Kali: Tarak: Let me guess, fat and happy, living like kings? 11:42:26 PM Kali: Tarak dodges, but only just, and swoops down to take a swing at her knees. 11:42:56 PM Wynn: Wynn attempts to parry with her mace. 11:44:11 PM Kali: Tarak: Prosperous? Living it up? 11:44:35 PM Kali: Tarak is deflected, and redoubles his assault. ... also with the sword, too. 11:44:57 PM Wynn: Wynn attempts to block with the shield and strike with the pommel/fist to the face! 11:46:34 PM Kali: Tarak only barely dodges that one, and the surprise shows on his face, briefly, before he slips away, forcing her back with a few lazy slashes. "What did it get them, kid?" 11:47:31 PM Wynn: Wynn bares her teeth. "It got them killed." 11:50:20 PM Kali: Tarak: So much for innocence. 11:50:54 PM Wynn: That's your attack on innocence? 11:51:04 PM Wynn: If anything it's proof! 11:51:14 PM Kali: Tarak: That schmucks deserve what they get? 11:51:18 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) has stopped firing arrows..... 11:51:51 PM Nilani: Nilani stops and slowly looks over. 11:51:58 PM Wynn: Schmucks?! 11:52:21 PM Kali: Tarak: They *lost*, didn't they? 11:52:59 PM Wynn: Wynn charges at him with her shield. 11:54:00 PM Kali: He drops the sword and takes the hit, getting rammed off his feet and falling on his back with an "ouf." 11:54:27 PM Wynn: Get up! You don't get to just quit! 11:54:48 PM Kali: Tarak: Oh yeah? What're you gonna do about it? 11:55:17 PM Wynn: Wynn tightens her grip on her mace and clenches her teeth. 11:55:26 PM Wynn: None of them had to die. 11:56:15 PM Kali: He stands up, rubbing his chest where the shield hit, and motions to her to continue. "Yeah? Then why did they? Where were you?" 11:56:33 PM Wynn: Wynn goes white. 11:56:44 PM Wynn: Fuck you, Tarak. 11:57:02 PM Kali: Tarak: That's what this is all about, isn't it? You think you shoulda been there. 11:57:11 PM Wynn: I *was* there. 11:57:26 PM Kali: Tarak: Yeah? Then what exactly do you think you should have done? 11:57:47 PM Wynn: I should have warned them. 11:58:12 PM Kali: Tarak: And why didn't you? 11:58:50 PM Wynn: Because I was stupid. Naive. Full of fairy tales. 11:59:37 PM Kali: Tarak: ... because you were a *kid.* 11:59:58 PM Wynn: Yeah, well... I grew up quick after that. 12:00:20 AM Kali: Tarak: For fuck's sake, you were a *kid.* Give yourself a damn break. 12:02:05 AM Wynn: Kid or not, I could have done *something*. 12:02:54 AM Kali: Tarak: Let me put this in another way: Stop being fucking *stupid.* 12:03:26 AM Wynn: Wynn narrows her eyes. 12:04:21 AM Wynn: No. *Stupid* was thinking soaking my brain in alcohol would rid me of the memories. 12:04:58 AM Wynn: *Stupid* is what led me into an alleyway with a man I only saw for a moment before I blacked out. 12:05:29 AM Kali: Tarak: Yeah? What would you say if all that shit happened to Janis? 12:05:42 AM Kali: Tarak: Would you tell her how stupid she was, how it was all her own fault her family died? 12:06:12 AM Wynn: Wynn closes her mouth tightly. 12:07:11 AM Kali: Tarak: Would you say that to Janis? 12:07:30 AM Kali: He tilts his head on one side, mockingly. 12:07:44 AM Wynn: .........no. 12:08:05 AM Kali: Tarak: No. 12:08:12 AM Wynn: It's different. 12:08:18 AM Kali: Tarak: NO, it's *not* different. 12:08:46 AM Kali: Tarak: You give them a break, you have to give you a break too. And we're not about protecting the innocent. 12:09:14 AM Kali: Tarak: We're about protecting *everybody.* It has to be everybody or it's meaningless, because in the end nobody's pure. 12:09:40 AM Kali: Tarak: Nobody will *ever* be good enough. 12:11:09 AM Wynn: My sisters were. Annie was. She knew. She wanted to tell. 12:12:31 AM Kali: Tarak: Sure, she *was*, because she *died.* You think she'd still be perfect now? Never made a mistake? Not even one? 12:13:38 AM Kali: Tarak: You've made mistakes. I've made *dozens*. I *am* a mistake. You can't go around correcting mistakes with a mace or pretty soon every head's gonna look like it needs a smash. 12:14:30 AM Kali: Tarak: And if you can't forgive your own mistakes, you *are* gonna end up like me. 12:15:36 AM Wynn: And that's your advice? 12:15:42 AM Wynn: Just.... *forgive* myself? 12:16:06 AM Kali: Tarak: Let. It. Go. 12:16:23 AM | Edited 12:18:09 AM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks at Nilani as an idea crystallizes. "(whispering) si shilta xurwk wux rifstejar" ((Translation: I can make you invisible)) 12:17:17 AM Wynn: ......how? 12:17:44 AM Nation: ((Please put in the translations for the logs.)) 12:18:25 AM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((sorry, done.)) 12:19:07 AM Wynn: Even if I accept that I couldn't have saved my family... that "one"... 12:19:23 AM Kali: Tarak: That one what? 12:19:24 AM Wynn: I don't even know what happened. 12:19:44 AM Wynn: The one I... probably... killed. 12:19:58 AM Wynn: He could have been asking for change. 12:20:03 AM Wynn: He could have attacked me. 12:20:13 AM Nilani: Nilani looks at lira, hiding her face from the paladins, and whispers back "svabol re wux nadotir?" ((what are you planning?)) 12:20:16 AM Wynn: I have no clue. But I woke up wearing his blood. 12:20:27 AM Wynn: There was no justice for what I did. 12:20:42 AM Wynn: How do I forgive myself for that? 12:20:59 AM Kali: Tarak: Good question. Was there a trial? 12:21:07 AM Wynn: No. I ran. 12:21:48 AM Kali: Tarak nods. "Happens. ... let me... hm." 12:21:53 AM Wynn: One of the other priests found me, cleaned me up. I wasn't allowed out again for a long time. 12:22:03 AM Wynn: How does a priest dedicated to Justice do that?? 12:22:26 AM Kali: Tarak: Prob'ly figured he tried to rape you and got what's coming to 'em. That woulda been my guess. 12:22:44 AM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) shakes her head. "(whispering) si mi thric virlym," and pausing a moment, adds: "si shilta rechan ssejvi" ((I am no shadow.I can cast silently)) 12:22:47 AM Kali: Tarak: I always try to think the best of people. Anyhow. 12:23:14 AM Kali: Tarak: I got an idea. 12:24:05 AM Kali: Tarak: How 'bout this. Killin' you don't square the ledger; it just ends your chance to make things right, or as many things right as you can before you die. Imprisoning you, that'd be about the same. 12:24:36 AM Kali: Tarak: So. What *would* be an appropriate punishment? 12:25:28 AM Wynn: .......I don't know. 12:26:36 AM Kali: Tarak nods. "All right. Here's the thing. You seem pretty self-disciplined. We're gonna think of a proper punishment. You're gonna do it. And that'll be the fucking end of it." 12:26:40 AM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) frowns. "si jikahshi rifstejarwim ui kiri versel ihk vi ssej rechan" ((I believe invisibility is too powerful for a silent cast)) 12:26:47 AM Wynn: I've always expected it would be my lot to exchange my life for one that needed protecting. 12:27:00 AM Kali: Tarak: Doesn't count, we do that anyway. 12:27:33 AM Kali: Tarak: Besides, that lets you off easy, bein' dead an' all. 12:29:45 AM Wynn: Wynn closes her eyes in assent. 12:29:58 AM Nilani: Nilani looks puzzledly at Lira and whispers "Kii tira wux vispir ve nomeno jaka, persvek vi idol hesi kiabili ornla ti kampiun?" ((Why are you telling me this now, in a way our companions would not understand?)) 12:30:15 AM Kali: Tarak: ... how 'bout this. We make a deal, you an' me. 12:30:47 AM Kali: Tarak: I'll come up with something for you; you come up with somethin' for me. Appropriate punishments. Something we won't like. Something that *costs.* 12:31:12 AM Kali: Tarak: Then we do it. Follow it through. And that'll be the *end* of it. No more blaming an' bullshit. 12:31:12 AM Wynn: Wynn narrows her eyes at him. 12:31:44 AM Wynn: What could possibly make up for all those lives lost? 12:32:13 AM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks confusedly at Nilani, and speaks in Common. "It was simply an offer." 12:32:16 AM Kali: Tarak: Nothing. It's not about making up for anything. Nothing will do that. It's about punishment, pure and simple. Retribution. 12:32:29 AM Nilani: Ok then. 12:32:42 AM Wynn: Wynn stands a little straighter at the last word. 12:33:11 AM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Also, since you're the quietest I know, it seems it would benefit you the most. 12:34:21 AM Kali: Tarak: And when it's over, it is *over.* Nobody gets to be guilty after that. Finite endpoints in both cases. 12:34:42 AM Wynn: Wynn considers this carefully. 12:34:50 AM Kali: Tarak: Deal? 12:34:55 AM | Edited 12:35:04 AM Nilani: Nilani nods "A reasonable assumption. Invisibility would benefit me a great deal." 12:35:38 AM Wynn: Wynn takes a deep breath, puts her mace in her shield's hand and holds her right hand out. 12:35:46 AM Wynn: Deal. 12:35:47 AM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) smiles and then remembering, explains: "Unfortunately, it only lasts... until you attack." 12:36:25 AM Kali: Tarak shakes her hand. "Deal. ... this is gonna work. If we make it unpleasant enough." 12:36:31 AM Nilani: Hm. That could be a problem. 12:37:09 AM Wynn: I'll need to think about it. I don't know you *that* well. 12:37:09 AM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) awaits further explanation. 12:37:11 AM Nilani: Nilani grins toothily "I guess I'll have to make that one attack count." 12:37:50 AM Wynn: I may have to enlist Allys' help. 12:37:51 AM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) laughs softly. "Indeed. Should you not attack at all, it will last... about three minutes." 12:37:55 AM | Edited 12:38:21 AM Nilani: I'm sure Nation has a book or two on anatomy. That'll help a great deal. 12:38:11 AM Kali: Tarak nods. "Go ahead. But I'm a pretty simple man. What you see is what you get." 12:38:48 AM Wynn: You better not pull any punches. Not like you did in the ring today. 12:39:17 AM Kali: Tarak: Only the physical ones. 12:39:40 AM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 12:39:42 AM Wynn: Fair point. 12:39:48 AM Kali: One corner of his mouth goes up in something a little like a smile and a little more like a grimace. 12:40:01 AM | Removed 12:40:05 AM Nilani: This message has been removed. 12:40:30 AM Nilani: Nilani 's grin widens further. "I could do a lot in three minutes." 12:41:19 AM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): In order to cast it, I will have to make contact. Your equipment and anything that goes in your pockets will be invisible. I estimate that anything you carry should also be affected. However if said item extends too far, about ten feet, it may become visible. 12:41:28 AM Wynn: What is it you're trying to forget, anyway? 12:42:15 AM Kali: Tarak: You've killed one person. I've killed hundreds. Maybe thousands. Wasn't exactly counting. 12:42:46 AM Nilani: Nilani nods, considering Lira's words. "I'll remember that." 12:42:51 AM Wynn: Isn't that just part of the job? 12:43:01 AM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) twitches like a string at Wynn's words, but manages to keep a straight face. 12:43:16 AM Kali: Tarak: Thought so at the time. 12:43:23 AM Wynn: And now? 12:43:37 AM Wynn: I seem to remember something about a bandit leader in Dragonwyck. 12:43:54 AM Kali: Tarak: They didn't *have* to attack us. 12:45:00 AM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) briefly smiles at Nilani. "Hopefully, we will not need of it, but it is good to have it available." 12:45:01 AM Kali: Tarak: They didn't *have* to try to rob us on the road. Can't say as how I feel too sorry about that. 12:45:31 AM Kali: Tarak: Soldiers, they're just doing their jobs. And in the end they don't give a shit whether they were killed in battle or not; they're just as dead either way. 12:45:41 AM Wynn: I thought you were sent there to deal with them. 12:46:23 AM Kali: Tarak: Sure. We put the rumor out that we were rich travelers, and let 'em attack. They didn't *have* to do it. 12:46:39 AM Wynn: And if they hadn't? 12:47:07 AM Kali: Tarak: Would've been a nice vacation for us. Somehow it never *does* turn out that way, though. 12:47:55 AM Wynn: But if they hadn't, if they'd realized you were stronger than they were.... they still could have preyed on the simpler townfolk. 12:48:10 AM Nilani: Ah, I remember a phrase my father was fond of. "Hope for a tailwind, prepare for a storm." 12:48:23 AM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) blinks. "Was he a sailor?" 12:48:32 AM Kali: Tarak: Woulda crossed that bridge when we came to it. 12:49:22 AM Wynn: So you're trying to forget... what? Killing people who had surrendered? 12:49:49 AM Wynn: People who defended themselves when you barged into their hideouts? 12:50:07 AM Nilani: Yes, he was. Still is, probably. Sturdy old weasel. 12:50:52 AM Kali: Tarak: Just killing *people.* People who had thoughts and goals and families. I'm trying to forget killing *people.* Pray you never have to go to war, Wynn. Nobody fuckin' wins. 12:52:06 AM Wynn: I don't understand. 12:52:17 AM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) grins. "I admire the stern stuff he is made of." 12:52:19 AM Wynn: What if those *goals* were to murder, rape, and pillage? 12:52:49 AM Wynn: Are you saying there is no crime that warrants death as a punishment? 12:52:59 AM Kali: Tarak: Then the mace is appropriate, t'my mind. That's not what war is. Or at least, wasn't what I saw. 12:53:41 AM Wynn: ......when would a Paladin go to war? 12:54:27 AM Wynn: I mean... unless you were called to fight for the Saint against demons or something.. 12:54:44 AM Kali: Tarak: 'bout 15 years ago. And it wasn't *just* demons. 12:55:36 AM Wynn: Then not the political wars of man. 12:55:52 AM Kali: Tarak: Hell if I know, kid. They said go; we went. 12:56:46 AM Kali: Tarak: We were both different back then. Allys, boy. You wouldn't've known her. Tearin' through people like they were tissue paper. 12:57:26 AM Wynn: Wynn listens, obviously interested in anything he has to say. 12:58:29 AM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks at Nilani in a studying manner, hesitantly asking: "So... did you get anything... special... from Nation, aside from the very nicely knitted sweater?" 12:58:52 AM Kali: Tarak: Most families it's the elder sibling leads, but well, that's never been us. From the time she could walk I pretty well followed her lead. Hell, maybe I just felt bad about the rock. 12:59:35 AM Wynn: Wynn lets a little smile escape, but it is quickly followed by a confused frown. 1:00:26 AM Kali: Tarak: Never could match her in a fight, either. Not since she was big enough to hold a stick, much less real gear. It was like fighting a goddamn tornado. 1:01:35 AM Nilani: I got a new rapier, it seems remarkably well-made and is most likely of a similar design to the one I aready have. It appears to be enchanted, as well. Did he give you that book? *waves at the book Lira brought in* 1:02:02 AM Kali: Tarak: Pretty clear right from the start that she was special. Chosen. Time came when she was 'bout ready to go train for it. You know the place; you were there. 1:02:37 AM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) nods, grinning, and brushing her hand over the cover. "It had some lovely spells in it. It also is made of better material, and is lockable." 1:03:09 AM Kali: Tarak: Funny thing, I remember *begging* to go too. Begging! 1:03:28 AM Wynn: Wynn smiles a little at the image. 1:04:24 AM Kali: Tarak: Sure, I told myself it was to watch her back, an' maybe it even was. Maybe I just hoped maybe a little shine would rub off on me. Even prayed on it some, but nothin' much helped. 1:05:55 AM Kali: Tarak: 'til she did too. To this day I don't know if the Saint was listening to her or just has a fucked-up sense o' humor, but either way, I got to go after all. Real lucky. Lucky me. 1:07:12 AM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) bites her lower lip for a moment. "Do you know anything of... jewelry?" 1:07:16 AM Wynn: Do you blame her for your training? 1:07:32 AM Kali: Tarak: 'course not. 1:07:38 AM Wynn: Wynn nods. 1:07:40 AM Kali: Tarak: I'm the damn fool who wanted to go. 1:07:48 AM Nilani: Making, selecting, or acquiring? 1:08:11 AM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ...Well, I have the... object, but I need to string it. 1:08:45 AM Wynn: So why didn't you follow her when she turned away? 1:09:08 AM Kali: Tarak: I said I'd do it. 1:09:15 AM Kali: Tarak: I made an oath. 1:09:17 AM Wynn: That didn't stop her. 1:09:56 AM Kali: Tarak: She makes her own choices and her own vows. Her way's not any easier'n'mine. 1:10:33 AM Wynn: Why a dragon god? 1:11:41 AM Nilani: Well, I'd be glad to help you with it, but I warn you, it's been awhile since I'd even handled jewelry, except that locket, of course. 1:12:02 AM Kali: Tarak: It's not the dragon that matters to her; it's the theology. ... hell, I better not talk on it, I'll just fuck it up. Ask her. 1:12:25 AM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) pales a little at the thought of the locket. "....I hope you are feeling better from that..?" 1:14:02 AM | Edited 1:14:29 AM Nilani: I'm fine. It was an uncomfortable experience, but it left no trace afterward other than a slight chill. 1:14:28 AM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) nods in relief. "And... have there been any other... clues?" 1:14:41 AM Nilani: Not so far, no. 1:15:48 AM Wynn: Wynn takes a deep breath and lets out slowly. 1:16:20 AM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) sighs softly. "I guess we'll just have to keep an eye out." 1:17:09 AM Nilani: Nilani nods 1:17:30 AM Kali: Tarak: ... don't be too hard on 'er for breaking her vow. It... hit her different, is all. 1:18:01 AM Wynn: Wynn blinks. 1:18:55 AM Wynn: I'm sure it must have been difficult. 1:20:09 AM Kali: Tarak: Nope. That was the problem, right there. It *wasn't.* 1:20:43 AM Wynn: Wynn attempts to form words, but none come out. 1:21:08 AM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks a bit more energized. "I... would like to try the spell on you, if you wish." 1:21:33 AM Nilani: go ahead. 1:21:58 AM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) goes to Nilani, and casts Invisibility on her! 1:22:15 AM Wynn: ....What made you decide to train me? 1:22:20 AM Wynn: She said it was a bad idea. 1:22:34 AM Nilani: ((did either of the paladins notice this?)) 1:22:51 AM Wynn: ((prob not me. I'm totally focused. lol)) 1:23:41 AM Kali: Tarak: ... I don't want you to turn out like me, kid. You're young and stupid and idealistic; let's just say it looks real *familiar* and leave it at that. 1:23:55 AM Kali: ((No, spot is not his strong suit.)) 1:24:15 AM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) whispers, a bit comically. "You're invisible." 1:24:51 AM Wynn: Then why would she be so against it? 1:25:06 AM Wynn: She doesn't exactly hide what she thinks of you now. 1:25:29 AM Nilani: Nilani quickly walks around Lira and whispers behind her "awesome." 1:26:10 AM Kali: Tarak grins. "Prob'ly thinks I'll be a bad influence." 1:26:14 AM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) spins around, looking a little disoriented, but grinning! 1:26:38 AM Wynn: Wynn frowns a little. "That's not what it sounded like." 1:27:20 AM Kali: Tarak: Yeah? What'd it sound like? 1:27:35 AM Wynn: I seem to remember the words "trail of destruction" being used. 1:27:58 AM | Edited 1:28:09 AM Nilani: Look down at the floor. Can you see where my feet are? 1:28:03 AM Wynn: I doubt it was about swearing, alcohol, and sex. 1:28:53 AM Kali: Tarak: What, isn't that enough? 1:28:56 AM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks. "I think you're fine, I don't see anything." 1:29:07 AM | Edited 1:29:15 AM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow, skeptically. 1:29:09 AM Kali: Tarak: God-damn, I'll have to come up with some more vices. 1:29:11 AM Nilani: excellent. 1:30:58 AM Wynn: Well I don't think there's a danger of any of that "destroying" me. 1:32:10 AM Kali: Tarak: Yeah, well. I try not to let people get too attached. Always let 'em down eventually. 1:33:08 AM Nilani: Nilani grabs something that will make a great deal of noise if dropped, without breaking, and walks towards the paladins. 1:33:58 AM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) whispers to nobody, not knowing that Nilani has already moved. "By the way, I have read that things such as puddles may give away your position." 1:34:00 AM Wynn: Things are easier with friends. 1:34:23 AM Wynn: Wynn glances back at Lira for a moment then looks back at Tarak. 1:35:35 AM Kali: Tarak: Things're easier without 'em. 1:35:52 AM Wynn: You have Allys. Would you rather be alone? 1:37:26 AM Kali: Tarak: No. 1:38:48 AM Nilani: Nilani reaches an area near the paladins, waits until she has about ten seconds left, and tosses the object through the gap between them, at an angle that would make it seem unlikely that the object had come from her original position. She then runs to a place which is obscured from view, back near Lira. (possibly one of the archers' alleys) 1:38:48 AM Wynn: Maybe *you* should be nicer to her. 1:39:10 AM Kali: Tarak: ... did you see that? 1:39:21 AM Wynn: Wynn spins and raises her shield! 1:39:28 AM Wynn: What the hell? 1:39:30 AM Kali: He grabs his practice sword up off the ground. "... besides, nicer how?" 1:39:39 AM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks over towards the area of the crash and bursts out laughing! 1:39:44 AM Nilani: *the object hits the floor and makes a crashing noise, near the door.* 1:39:46 AM Wynn: Wynn looks at Lira. 1:40:09 AM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks at Wynn, clearly amused. 1:40:19 AM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes. 1:41:16 AM Kali: Tarak: More practical jokes, huh? 1:41:25 AM Wynn: Well, not using Janis against her, for one. 1:42:18 AM Nilani: ((I'm going to say the ten seconds are up.)) Nilani walks soundlessly out from one of the archers' alleys and taps Lira lightly on the shoulder. 1:42:26 AM Kali: Tarak: ... using Janis what? 1:42:39 AM Wynn: You obviously hurt her with the apprentice comment, too. 1:42:44 AM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) spins back around with a grin. "Right, so long as it's not an attack, you stay invisible!" 1:43:14 AM Wynn: Janis said you used her to hurt Allys. 1:43:35 AM Wynn: That's why she kicked you. 1:43:39 AM Kali: Tarak: ... don't know what she's talkin' about there. The apprentice thing, yeah, that's fair. 1:44:16 AM Nilani: Nilani grins widely "Heh. This is amazing." 1:44:18 AM Kali: Tarak: ... huh. Nope, can't think of whatever that might be. ... don't remember any missing time, either. 1:44:48 AM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Just have to be careful of doors, puddles, and things that will give you away. 1:44:53 AM Wynn: As an apprentice who may be affected by whatever happened, can you tell me? 1:44:59 AM Nilani: noted 1:46:25 AM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) nods and grins. "You should have seen the pranks f-" She cuts herself off and stares down at her book for a silent moment. "....I miss home." 1:46:37 AM Kali: Tarak: Yeah, she had one, he got hurt, left. 1:46:50 AM Wynn: Paladin or priest? 1:47:50 AM | Edited 1:48:00 AM Wynn: You told me he died. 1:48:20 AM Kali: Tarak: Paladin, and yeah, he did. For probably about three minutes. 1:48:48 AM Wynn: ....is that why she left? 1:49:32 AM Nilani: Nilani looks empathetically at Lira. "I know the feeling. It might not apply to my current predicament, but I know what it feels like to be unable to return to somewhere you considered 'home'." 1:50:14 AM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) smiles appreciativel. "I wonder if Nation misses home..." 1:50:28 AM Kali: Tarak: What? No. No. She left because we won. 1:50:44 AM Wynn: Nothing you say makes any sense. 1:50:58 AM Kali: Tarak: ... the war, we won the war. 1:52:42 AM Wynn: Still doesn't make sense. I'd ask her if I thought she'd actually tell me. 1:53:44 AM Kali: Tarak: She takes a while to warm up to somebody. Not quite so cuddly as me. 1:57:36 AM Wynn: I appreciate that you're willing to answer my questions. 1:57:41 AM Kali: Tarak: Some of 'em. 1:57:49 AM Wynn: It's been quite different living here with people who aren't so open. 1:58:02 AM Kali: Tarak: That's the world. 1:58:29 AM Kali: Tarak: Now come on. This time I promise to hold back less. 1:58:49 AM Wynn: Wynn smiles and gets into her stance.